


Puppies and Shy Smiles

by jjongslasagnehair



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jjong obsessing over the puppies is so cute, Kibum being shy but acting confident, M/M, Oneshot, Puppies, SHINee - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, i really have no idea what im doing, jongkey - Freeform, kinda pointless tbh, pet store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongslasagnehair/pseuds/jjongslasagnehair
Summary: "Person A is an employee at a pet store and Person B is a regular that keeps coming to pet the puppies."





	Puppies and Shy Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> OKay SO
> 
> <strike>this was so bad oh my god im probably never gonna do that ever again please send help</strike>
> 
> I know I'm not a good writer, but i want to get better at it so heres me trying
> 
> don't expect it to be good okay?

Kibum sighed as he leant over the counter of the pet store he worked at, looking at the clock that was displayed on the computer monitor in front of him.

1:24:47 pm. If what has been happening for the past 4 days hasn't just been coincidence, the bell sitting by the door should chime and a certain someone will walk into the store in approximately.. 13 seconds?

Resting his head in one hand, Kibum looked out of the door across the room, counting down the seconds as he saw the man approaching the store. The anticipated bell gently rang throughout the small room and the man, flawless to the routine, folded up his umbrella after shaking it off a little before he stepped inside and walked straight towards the playpen full of dachshund puppies. 

He was kind of strange, Kibum thought, walking into the store at exactly 1:25pm for the past 5 days, not saying a word and b-lining to the puppies, reaching over the white fencing and petting them for about 5 minutes before leaving. And even though he did think that it was slightly weird at first, he couldn't deny that he now thought the man was pretty cute. From what he'd gathered by watching him from the store counter, he was about his age, maybe a bit older, slightly short and extremely cute. He had this sort of aura about him that radiated gentleness. Kibum had grown to admire the way his eyes would light up every time he saw the puppies, despite the short time that he'd been coming into the store, and often caught himself waiting to see his absolutely perfect smile as he played with the young dogs. Today he was wearing blue denim jeans, a fluffy white turtleneck jumper, black Dr Marten boots and his soft brown hair was neatly styled over his forehead. He looked way too underdressed for the cold and rainy weather, but damn he looked cute.

Since the man came in yesterday, Kibum has been trying to gather up the courage to actually talk to him, since for some reason he has been way too afraid to do anything but stare at the man from the other side of the room for the past 4 visits. Snapping out of his thoughts, Kibum decided to risk everything and just go over to him. 

Standing up straight and adjusting his hair after catching a glance at his reflection in the now darkened computer screen, Kibum coolly walked over to the pen of small dogs and stood next to the crouched man, who had a hand in the pen and on the head of what happened to be Kibum's favourite puppy of this new litter.

"So, are you ever going to actually adopt one?" Kibum said, looking down at the man who jumped slightly at the surprise of someone randomly talking to him.

As the man looked up at him, Kibum felt his cheeks warm up slightly as he finally got a closer look at the other. His perfectly shaped lips, clear skin, tiny scar under his eyebrow, it all seemed so flawless to Kibum. He hoped that his feigned confidence wasn't completely transparent to the other.

"Actually," the man said, turning back to the dogs, "I don't exactly have the money to be caring for one at the moment."

Kibum cocked a brow at the man, who stood up and turned to him, looking directly into his eyes, "I just think they're too cute and I can't resist coming here to see them."

"You're not wrong there," Kibum said with a laugh, "would you like to hold one?"

"Really?" the man replied, excitement in his tone as he once again looked down at the pen, a smile stretching across his face,

"Of course, it's not like they won't like it." Kibum answered, smiling too as he opened the small wooden gate and stepped in. He was instantly crowded by the little dogs, them all recognising him as the one who brought them food even though they were so young and he only had to do it once a shift. Instead of just picking a random one however, Kibum put the thought into choosing the long haired puppy that he'd seen the man paying a lot of attention to earlier. Picking her up and cradling her in his arms, he walked a few short steps back to the gate, carefully watching his feet as to not step on one of the tiny animals, and handed the puppy to the man, who held her gently while stroking her back in awe.

"Her name is Roo," Kibum said, wanting to create more conversation as he stood back and admired the man, "she's my favourite."

Looking up and smiling at Kibum, the man replied, "Roo, huh? I think she's my favourite too, she seems more timid than the others."

"I agree," Kibum said, "she doesn't ever get in any fights with them."

The other man sighed, offering the dog back to Kibum. "How much would she be? I've been thinking about it and I really do want to keep her."

"It's $680 just for her, unfortunately that doesn't include food and all that other stuff." Kibum said with a frown as he placed Roo back in the pen with her siblings, before noticing the sad expression written all over the others face.

"Damn," he said with another sigh, "technically I could get her now, but I don't think I'd have enough money to take care of her in the long run, you know?"

Kibum hummed, appreciating the fact that the man had obviously thought over the consequences something so significant as adopting a puppy. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you work as?" Kibum asked cautiously, wanting to know more about the other man without offending him.

"I write and sell songs, occasionally take up a few gigs at pubs, nothing too fancy." he explained with a shy smile, scratching the back of his head, "I have a job at a restaurant out of town too, but I don't get a really good pay out of it."

"Really? Are you a part of a band or do you just go solo?" Kibum asked, charmed at the fact the man was a musician, the type of person he'd fallen for many times in his life.

"Just me and my guitar, really," the other replied, I've been doing it for about a year and a half now."

"Thats really cool!" Kibum said maybe a little too enthusiastically, "Now I really want to watch you play sometime."

"Actually, I'll be singing at that pub a few streets down from here, what's the name again..?" the man trailed off, thinking to himself.

"Bluestone?" Kibum questioned with a soft laugh.

"Yes! Thats the one!" the mans eyes lit up immediately as the name left Kibum's mouth, "I'll be there at 8:30 sharp." 

"Thats great, I'll be there too." Kibum replied, smiling back at the other before realising that the he was now looking at the silver watch on his wrist with a frown.

"Speaking of.." The man said sadly, "I have to go to my work now, I've already stayed longer than usual and I can't afford to be late today.. I'm sorry."

"Oh." Kibum said bluntly, being hit by disappointment. He wanted to talk to him more, as they'd just started getting comfortable and making conversation. "It's okay, I understand."

"This probably sounds weird," the other said slowly looking at Kibum with uncertainty, "but can I get your number? I mean because I wanna talk to you more after the gig and since there'll be a lot of people I don't know if I'll be able to find you, is all."

Kibum was completely shocked by the mans sudden request, was he dreaming? Did this absolutely perfect guy that he'd been completely crushing on just ask for his number? It couldn't be real, there was no way that actually just happened. His mouth hung open slightly as he stared at the man, mind spinning.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, that was stupid of me," the man blurted out as he suddenly regretted saying anything, "just forget I said that."

"Wait no!" Kibum finally got pulled back into reality as the man started to turn around to leave, "I mean, yeah, you can have my number, I'm okay with it."

"Really?" The man said skeptically as he turned back to face the other once again.

"Yeah, of course." Kibum answered, watching the man get out his phone and open it to the contacts app so he could let Kibum put in his details. The man smiled at him as he handed the phone over and watched happily as Kibum took a minute to fill everything out, before handing it back to the man.

Kibum noticed him take a moment to read though the now filled out form, before putting his phone into his back pocket and smiling at Kibum,

"Nice name," he said with a laugh, "I'm Jonghyun."

Kibum had completely forgotten to ask for the mans name, making him blush at his awkwardness. The name Jonghyun suited him perfectly, it sounded soft and cute, just like how he looked and acted.

"Well Jonghyun," Key said, with a strange mix of sadness and happiness in his voice, "you should really go now, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah you're right," Jonghyun said with a soft sigh as they walked towards the door together and picked up his umbrella that he had placed by it when he first arrived, turning to kibum with a hopeful smile, "I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there." Kibum answered as he watched Jonghyun open the door and step outside into the cold, opening his umbrella and holding it above his head. He waved gently when Jonghyun turned around and smiled at him through the glass, who in turn offered a quick wave back before starting his walk down the foot path.

As he watched Jonghyun turn a corner and disappear, Kibum smiled to himself and walked back to his usual spot at the front counter, in a daze over what just happened when his phone buzzed next to him. Picking it up, his smile widened as he saw a message from an unknown number:

**'Don't forget! 8:30 on the dot and I'll be live! ^^**

**-Jonghyun ;)'**

**Author's Note:**

> soo yeehaw boys that took me a whole 2 and a half hours!! even though it was rushed and i kinda gave up at the end!! yay! <strike>ugh</strike>
> 
> i doubt any one's gonna read this but if you do, please give me constructive criticism? i really do want to get better so yeehaw
> 
> plus this is cliche as fricc and probably really bland and emotionless OTL but i tried


End file.
